Endlessly Falling
by thatblue
Summary: They fall in love in the quiet moments.


**A/N: This is basically just an excuse to write fluff, and hopefully lots of it. Thank you to soniczephyr for not letting me give up on this chapter, and helping me make it work the way I wanted**

"I'm not tired," she insisted, before turning her focus back onto the stubborn knot of her left skate.

The Doctor studied her, nearly offered to help, before dropping his fingers to his own laces. Donna yawned again. A long, drawn out one, barely muffled by the hand she threw up to cover it. He pretended not to notice.

He should feel guilty about it all, honestly. He'd kept them out too late, let her get too tired. They'd gone far too long on only sweets and hot chocolate - too caught up in snowball fights and the ice skating to pause for a proper meal.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but happy. Days like this were too rare. With all the danger, and all the running, being able to slow down from time to time kept them sane. Kept her safe. So, even with the moons hanging low and bright in the sky, and the last family already over the hill and into the village, it took all his willpower to leave.

He heard a pop, looked over to find Donna's foot free from her skate. She wiggled her toes victoriously, holding up the still knotted skate as evidence of her ingenuity (stubbornness). He grinned, watched her dump it unceremoniously off the bench to join its match. Another yawn, this one buried in the crook of her arm as she reached for her boots. Too tired. His fault. He should probably stop smiling.

Dropping his own to the side, he pulled his foot up onto his thigh. Silver moons smiled back at him from his socks - a Christmas present from Donna - and he ran his fingers over the soft and fuzzy material. They were too thick to be shoved into a snow boot (or any shoe, actually) but he'd been quick to pull them on this morning anyway. It had absolutely nothing to do with the hearts-stuttering smile she gave him when he wore them.

Probably.

He tugged his boots on, quickly stood and cleared his throat.

"I'll turn yours in, too."

She handed them over with a small smile, stretched her legs out in front of the bench.

"Thanks, Doctor."

He nodded, hurried back to the safety of the counter. The old man behind it smiled as he approached, reached out to take the skates and slide them off to the side.

"And our deal?" the man asked, long fingers tapping against the counter.

"Of course," the Doctor agreed, digging into his pockets until he found the coins. "Here. Human currency, as promised for the extended hours."

He dropped them into the wrinkly, green hands. The man grinned, fingers spreading them out and then pushing them back into a pile. A small price to pay, quite literally, for another hour on the ice.

"A pleasure," the man said. "The temperature will drop soon. You should get you and your wife somewhere warm."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder, a halfhearted protest building in his chest. Donna stood by the bench, smiled, gave a wave. He let the words fizzle out.

"I will," he agreed. "Thanks again."

He headed back for Donna, scooped up her hand into his.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Very," she agreed, blinking up at the hill that would lead them through the village, and eventually back to the TARDIS.

He started off, kept her gloved hand secured tightly in his.

"I'll cook tonight," he said, glancing over at her. The sky dark now, the lights from the windows guiding them through the beginnings of the village. "You can warm up."

"Okay."

She went silent again. He didn't like silence on Donna. Usually it meant he'd done something wrong, and hadn't worked up to realizing it yet. Not tonight, though. Tonight, she'd slowed to a near crawl. One foot lifted slowly, pulled out of the snow, to drop down inches in front of the other. He finally felt the guilt for the late hour.

He played the coward for a minute longer, before he dropped her hand. It flopped back down to her side, and pulled her out of her daze to look at him. He stepped beside her, pulled her up into his arms before he could change his mind and run the rest of the way back to the TARDIS. An arm flew around his shoulder, her fingers curling around his neck as she held on.

"What are you doing, Spaceman?!" she squeaked out.

"You're tired," he said, raising his eyebrows. He swallowed, or attempted to, against the fingers holding his esophagus half-shut. "I'm not. I can give you a lift to the TARDIS."

She blinked at him, in that way she sometimes had. The one that suggested he'd finally gone completely mad, and she'd been expecting it since day one. Slowly, her fingers released his windpipe and he took in a full breath of air. Her other hand curled up loosely around his coat.

"I'm not that tired, Doctor," she said. "I can still walk."

He shifted her weight in his arms, shook his head. Her hand curled up behind his neck, bunched up the coat, letting the cold air in. The other fisted up against his chest, pulling at the hairs. He winced.

"Put me down," Donna growled. "If you drop me, Doctor. I swear -"

She trailed off, but he didn't need the rest of the threat to feel properly terrified. He forced himself to meet her eye. He'd stood up to Daleks, he reminded himself. Donna shouldn't be such a challenge. The pep-talk didn't help.

"You're ripping hair out, Donna," he said, glancing down at her fingers. "I like my hair. How about a piggyback instead? Less chance of dropping, zero chance of having to walk the rest of the way."

"Just put me down, Doctor."

"But-"

"Now."

He sighed, slowly lowered her back to the ground. She released him, stepped away, the snow crunching loudly. She gave him a long look, opened her mouth and closed it, before spinning away and heading off. He hurried after, kept her pace until she began to slow again.

She stopped, looked at him.

"How much farther?" she asked.

"Half hour, at least," he said, watching her. She started to yawn, snapped her mouth shut. "The offer still stands."

"We never speak of this again."

"Who would I tell?" he asked, grinning and spinning away from her.

He squatted down, waited as Donna dropped a leg over one hip and then the other. He lifted, fingers curling up against her thighs as her arms fell down around his neck. He let her wiggle herself comfortable before daring to turn, starting off slowly in the direction of the TARDIS.

"There we are," he said, more than a little grateful she couldn't see him grin. "Not so bad. Have you home in no time."

She grumbled at his back, her fingers locking over his chest. He focused on keeping his footing, making the ride as smooth as possible for her. He might lose the rest of his hair if he didn't. Worse, he might lose her trust if he didn't.

Halfway through the village, her head lowered to rest against her arm. Her cold cheek pressed against his suddenly and surprisingly warm neck.

His fingers tightened against her legs.

It took him a moment longer to realize she'd fallen asleep, the cloud of her breath appearing slow and even before him. He took the rest of the trip carefully and silently.

Finally, the TARDIS came into view. The now full moons lit the rest of his path, the TARDIS dark and beautiful against the untouched snow. It reminded him of Christmas, which reminded him of Donna - though everything seemed to remind him of Donna these days.

He made his way over, wishing he could reach into his pocket to dig out the key without waking her. He'd gladly carry her to bed, let her rest.

Still...

"Donna," he said, tilting his head back. "We're back, Donna."

"Hmm?" she asked, after a moment.

He heard her slowly inhale. Jerking up away from his neck, her fingers unclasped and she threw her weight back. He nearly stumbled as her legs went straight, popping out of his hold, as she slid down his back and onto the ground. He blinked, looked back at her. She ignored him, cheeks pink, hands rubbing sleep away from her eyes.

Suggesting she not be embarrassed would only make her more embarrassed, so he dug for his key and unlocked the door while she collected herself.

He pushed the door open, Donna followed him in.

"Thanks," she said, after a moment, without looking at him.

"You're welcome, Donna," he said. "Anytime. Do you still want to eat?"

"Mhmm," she said, patting his arm as she shuffled by. "Be there in a few, Martian."

He glanced at her where her hand had been, smiled as she headed off to her room leaving snow prints in her path.


End file.
